super_free_game_bros_the_fearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Items (Ib)
These are the items found in Ib. Bold is the items that are important. Ib Lace Handkerchief * Description: A treasured white handkerchief from mother. * Found: Items * Use: To give Garry after burning Mary's painting Red Rose * Description: A pretty red rose. Seems too beautiful to be real. * Found: The vase at the beginning * Use: To keep Ib alive in the Fabricated World Blue Key * Description: A blue key with a pretty, detailed design. * Found: In a room with a painting * Use: To unlock the blue door Ant Painting * Description: A depiction of an ant. * Found: On the wall in the green area * Use: To get across the hole Green Key * Description: A green key that smells of fresh leaves. * Found: On the room with one of the Death of the Individuals * Use: To unlock the green door Wooden Fish (Head) * Description: A wooden fish head. But where's the tail? * Found: After you played hide and seek * Use: With the tail, it forms into a Fish Key Wooden Fish (Tail) * Description: A wooden fish tail. But where's the head? * Found: On the broken moving statue * Use: With the head, it forms into a Fish Key Fish Key * Description: Head and tail together. Not seeing the "key"... * Found: After you have the head and tail wooden fish * Use: To get through the cat wall Wooden Apple * Description: An apple made of wood. Smells sightly sweet. * Found: After unlocking the math lock door * Use: To feed the LIPS Red Key * Description: A red key belonging to a person in a painting. * Found: After you react the Lady in Red * Use: To unlock the red door Small Key * Description: A key from a man. Where can it be used? * Found: From a weaken Garry * Use: To unlock the other red door Blue Rose * Description: A pretty blue rose. It's slightly withered. It's looking very healthy (after healing). * Found: From the Lady in Blue * Use: Heal it and give it to Garry Eyedrops * Description: Kept in a little bottle. Use to cure hurting eyes. * Found: The eyedrop room * Use: To cure the eye on the floor Red Glass Ball * Description: A lovely little red ball. It shines like a gem. * Found: After you heal the eye on the floor * Use: To put on the white snake painting Sliver Ring * Description: A small wedding ring with an intricate design, * Found: Behind the tree * Use: To put on the bride's ring finger Bouquet * Description: A very beautiful bonquet with many flowers in it. * Found: After you put the sliver ring on the bride's ring finger * Use: To feed the hungry painting Gray Key * Description: A gray key. Just holding it makes you anxious. * Found: After dropped by Lady in green * Use: To unlock the gray door = Category:Items Category:Ib